


(Baby) Work Your Magic

by dizzzylu



Series: Mating Games Submissions [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>"Does it always feel like this?" Danny asks.</i>
</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://mating-games.livejournal.com/2519.html">week 1 challenge</a> at <a href="http://mating-games.livejournal.com/">Mating Games</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(Baby) Work Your Magic

**Author's Note:**

> _"Does it always feel like this?" Danny asks._
> 
> Written for the [week 1 challenge](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/2519.html) at [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/).

"Does it always feel like this?" Danny asks, fumbling with Stiles' belt buckle. His skin is warm where it glances over Stiles' bare skin, smooth and silky, buzzing a little, just like Stiles.

Stiles hums in agreement, too busy kissing Danny to answer properly. All of his limbs feel loose and light, like he'd float away if Danny wasn't pinning him to the forest floor, heavy and eager and clumsy from euphoria. "Not always this intense," Stiles continues while Danny moves on to Stiles' neck, "but yeah. It's the power drop. Best kind of high." 

Danny finally gets Stiles' pants open and there's a lot of wriggling after that. Both of them settle with their pants scrunched up around their knees, each of them palming wide swaths of skin and muscle. Every time Danny rolls his hips into Stiles' touch, their cocks bump together and Stiles sees honest-to-god sparks, white-red-gold, behind his eyes. 

With all the movement, Danny's listed to one side, leaving half of Stiles cold and bereft. "You have to--" Stiles grunts, frowning, and nudges Danny this way and that until he's a long line of heat all along Stiles' front. He drags his fingers up Danny's sides in a long slow slide, and is rewarded with a full body shiver, a moan, and Danny's mouth, lush and wet, on his nipple. 

Their hips find a rhythm with Stiles' help; his grip on Danny's hips is greedy and demanding. Luckily, Danny doesn't seem to mind. His hands cling tight to Stiles' hair, tilting Stiles' head to create more room to suck at Stiles' neck and shoulder, teeth digging in at Stiles' pulse. 

Their desperate, breathless moans sound loud in the silence; it feels like even the trees are waiting for Danny and Stiles before they take a relieved breath, free of the malevolent spirits that tried to stake a claim on this one tiny section of Hale land.

Stiles can feel it building in his bones, a low pressure that aches in the sweetest way, in each joint and muscle until he feels fairly glowing with it, high and smiling and so full of everything around him. He muffles his giddy laugh against Danny's neck, pulling him close, pulling him tight until all he can feel and smell and _taste_ is Danny; his skin and his smile and his weight.

"Stiles, I'm gonna--" Danny gasps, sounding frantic and euphoric, fingers curled tight in Stiles' wild hair, his body breaking down into a ragged rocking motion. His open panting mouth bumps into Stiles' cheek and chin, his nose and his eyebrow. It's perfect and imperfect and Stiles doesn't want it to end.

"Yeah, Danny, _fuck_ ," Stiles says anyway, growls, digging his nails into Danny's ass, dragging him closer.

"Oh fuck," Danny rasps, going still, and even with his eyes all blurry from sweat and the contact high, Stiles can still make out the little furrow of Danny's eyebrows, the in-out flash of his dimples as he comes, pulling on Stiles' hair until Stiles' neck arches and he rolls into it, adding to the mess between them.

The quiet stillness after is the part Stiles likes most. Coming down with Danny's weight on him, though, is even better, and a not small part of Stiles is thrilled that he's finally sharing this side of himself with Danny. Though it's never been a secret, Stiles has always understood how unnerving watching him perform magic can be. Stiles mentally kicks himself for underestimating Danny's tolerance for the weird and wacky. His best friend _is_ Jackson, after all.

"We should get cleaned up," Danny murmurs after awhile, once the sweat and come have developed into an unpleasant mess. He's a little wobbly getting up on his knees, but his fingers are light on Stiles' thigh, steadying himself, and his smile looks even more unsure, which is not a smile Stiles is familiar with. Nor does he want to be.

"Hey," he says, pulling Danny close with their fingers tangled together. "Thanks for coming." He means so much more than that, because Danny doesn't understand, yet, how the magic could swallow Stiles whole if he let it, but that's something for later. For when they're both present and not hyped up on freaky magic adrenalin.

Danny seems to get it, in any case, and firms up his smile. "Thanks for asking," he says, yanking Stiles up to stand. Danny even offers Stiles' his shirt to wipe off with, gentleman that Danny is, but Stiles pushes it away, grinning, and pulls Danny into a soft, knowing kiss.

"No way am I passing up this chance to freak Jackson the hell out."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://dizzzylu.tumblr.com/)! Seems mine turned into a Teen Wolf blog when I wasn't looking ;)


End file.
